


Barry's Daddy

by kylith_dynixan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Leonard Snart, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Enemies, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Pre-Relationship, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Leonard Snart, Top Barry Allen, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylith_dynixan/pseuds/kylith_dynixan
Summary: Barry and Len enjoy some enemies-with-benefits time together with their favorite mutual kink.  On this rare occasion, Barry gets to top Len, but much to Len's chagrin treats him delicately when he needs it a bit rougher.  When Len finds out why is against rougher sex, they bond over shared pain and Len realizes he wants Barry all to himself.





	Barry's Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: This story references both Barry and Len having been sexually assaulted when they were in their late teens/early 20s. Please see tags for other possible triggers.

“You feel so tight,” Barry moaned as he slowly slid deep inside of Len, “I am not hurting you am I?”

Len laughed lightly, Barry had prepared him well, Len normally was ok with just two fingers, but Barry wouldn’t stop until he had three stretched inside him, teasing his prostate without the mercy normally attributed to the hero.  Always so through.  God damn, this kid was too gentle and kind to the likes of him.  “No, sweet boy, it feels good,” Len moaned, “you always know how to make daddy feel so good.”

Barry groaned, “Yes, only want to make daddy feel good.  Want to be a good boy. Your good boy.”  He started to move slowly, holding Len’s hip with one hand and cupping his balls with the other.  Barry never held Len in place, so Len rocked back trying to get Barry in deeper and make him move faster, he was rewarded with a gentle vibration deep inside, as he took Barry as deep as he could go. Len cried out, he had already cum hard once tonight, down his boy’s throat and didn’t think he could get hard the rest of the night, but his body was surprising him.  His need for Barry superceeded everything, even his body’s age and it’s limits.  Barry whined as his fingers brushed against Len’s half hard cock.  “Good boys get  rewards,” Len said, “now you want daddy’s cock hard, then fuck daddy hard.”

Barry placed a kiss between Len’s shoulder blades before increasing the tempo of his thrusts, making sure to hit Len’s prostate head on with every thrust.  “Harder,” Len growled. Knowing that this was as hard as Barry dared to take him, but he knew that Barry could go harder, fuck even with Len’s human strength he could go harder than this.

“No,” Barry said, “I don’t.. want to hurt you.”

“I need it harder,” Len said and Barry gave it to him just a bit harder, but no where near what Len needed right now.  Barry vibrated his cock to try to make up for it, always trying to please Len, but while it was good, it just wasn’t’ enough for him to cum again.  Len growled louder and thrust back harder, causing Barry to whimper.  “It’s ok,” Len moaned, “keep being my good boy.  Just a bit harder.”

“Daddy, please,” Barry whined, “what if I hurt you?”

“Daddy can take a little pain,” Len said and suddenly Barry stopped and wrapped his arms around Len tightly.  “No,” Barry said, “I don’t want to ever hurt you.  I never want to be the one tear you up inside, make you bleed and take my pleasure from your agony.  You deserve better than that.”  With that Barry released him, pulled out and away and Len felt himself fill with unholy anger, who the hell told Barry about that?  Who felt they had the right to tell his perfect, angel of a boy about that?  Len turned, full of fury to demand Barry tell him, to berate him, to call him bad, to make sure that Barry never had the audacity to pity him.  Then he saw the look of angish on his face and his stomach dropped.  No one had told Barry about what happened to him when he was seventeen; someone had done that to Barry.  And Leonard Snart was going to kill that person.  Slowly.

But first…

He slowly reached for Barry and wrapped his arms around him, “You would never do that,” Len said, “you are my good boy, you would never hurt daddy.  If I told you to stop you would without question.”

“I am so fucked up,” Barry whispered, Len, kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, “Join the club.”

“I never wanted you to know,” he said.

“Daddy cannot take care of his boy if he doesn’t know these things,” Len gently shifted and rubbed Barry’s stomach to comfort him, “and you know how much I enjoy taking care of you.”

Barry nodded and leaned back into Len’s embrace.  “Do you want to call it a night?” Len asked, “it’s ok if you do.”

“I…” Barry stared at his cock as it was starting to soften slightly, “I don’t want to ruin this. Please don’t leave.”

Len had never stayed the night before, when they had an itch to scratch Barry would text him the letter “D” for daddy or if Len needed to play he would text Barry “GB” for good boy.  They always met at this crappy little studio apartment that Len used for his sexual rendevous, although since meeting The Flash a few years ago he hadn’t brought anyone but Barry here.  Like anyone could compare to his beautiful boy, always eager to please him.  “You haven’t ruinned this,” Len promised, “we are fine.”

“Thank you, daddy,” Barry said quietly, his tone heartbreakingly grateful and it tore at Len, he removed the condom he had been wearing and threw it in the trash bin under the nightstand.

“Why don’t I show you how hard I like it?” Len said,”when you are ready, not tonight, but soon.”

Barry nodded and Len pulled him back on the bed and manovered them so that they were under the covers, he held Barry tightly, kissing his neck, “If you ever want to talk about it, I am here.”  Barry shook his head. “The reason I know you would never do that to me, is because I have met men who have and you are nothing like them.”

Barry looked horrified, a tear slipping down his cheek and he kissed Len softly. “I will never let anyone hurt you,” Barry swore and Len believed him.  They kissed softly, holding each other, protecting each other from the monsters of their pasts. At some point they fell asleep.

Len woke up, laying on top of Barry, almost like a human shield.  He checked the time it was 4:30AM and he had to go to the bathroom.  God, he hated getting old.  His shifted out of Barry’s arms, which woke the speedster.  “Shhh,” Len said, “everything is fine.  Go back to sleep.”

Barry nodded and snuggled deeper into the blankets.  Ok, if Len was actually going to start to spend the night here he needed a better mattress and warmer blankets.  Maybe a nice cozy scarlet quilt for his Scarlet.  Len shook his head, he was obviously still half dreaming if he was having those types of thoughts.  He went to the bathroom and went right back to bed.  He expected Barry to be sound asleep, but he wasn’t. Barry instead was stroking his morning erection, smiling softly at Len.  Oh no, was this a bad idea?  He imagined the scene beneath the blanket, and licked his lips.  He didn’t want Barry to think he was rejecting him or thought he was bad goods; but he didn’t want Barry to think he had to do this either.  “Daddy?”

“You don’t have to do this, beautiful boy, I am not mad at you.”

“I know,” Barry said, “I really need you right now, daddy.  Show me how you like it?  Please.”

“Lay back, baby,” Len said, “and relax.  Follow daddy’s lead, ok?”  Barry nodded.

Len pulled down the blanket and gently removed Barry’s hand, before grabbing a condom and the lube from the nightstand. He put the condom on Barry before applying an obscene amount of lube, stoking him a few times to make sure he was fully hard.  Len strattled his hips, reaching behind to hold Barry’s cock still as he slowly sank down on it.  Still open from a few hours ago.  Len took his time, sinking down on Barry’s cock, Barry’s hands grabbing his hips, trying to slow him down, “No, I am fine,” Len said honestly, “shhhhh… it’s ok.”

In a few heartbeats, Len was firmly seated in Barry’s lap, and remained there until he could catch his breath.  It felt so good to be like this with Barry, different somehow than their previous encounters.  He moved up and down Barry’s cock, whispering praise, “You feel so good, Barry.  You make daddy feel so good. You hit daddy’s sweet spot without even trying.  So fucking good.”

Barry moaned, tightening his hold on Len’s hips, his cock got impossibly bigger inside of him, throbbing and hot.  Someone liked to be praised, Len made a mental note to make sure to give Barry plenty of praise for being a good boy in the future.  When Len felt ready, he started to increase his tempo, going faster and harder, making sure to comfort Barry, let him know he wasn’t hurting him, letting him know how good he was making his daddy feel.  The pace was near brutal by the time Len felt himself on the edge, stroking his own cock, it felt so good, he would be feeling Barry’s cock for days and Len secretly loved it.  “Daddy,” Barry let a low moan, “gonna cum.”

“Come for Daddy,” Len said as he felt Barry thrust up into him, letting loose a powerful viberation that signaled his release, which tipped Len over the edge, coming on his hand and Barry’s stomach.  They stayed like that a few moments until Barry softened and slipped out of him. Len gingerly moved, shifting his weight to the left and swinging his right thigh over so that he laid on Barry’s left side.  Barry removed the condom, tied the end and threw it in the trash can.  They just laid there, catching their breath.  The mood was broken when Barry asked, “Are you ok?”

“A bit sore,” Len said, “but in a good way.  I will be feeling you for the rest of the day at least.”

Barry blushed, smiling brightly as he leaned in and kissed Len.  “Thank you,” Barry said.

Len rolled his eyes and checked the clock, it was almost quarter after 5.  No reason to pack up and move to another safe house now.  “Will anyone be missing you if you stay the rest of the night here?” Len asked.

“No,” Barry said, “I don’t have to go to work today and I am not due back to Star Labs until after lunch.”

“I am not making you breakfast,” Len said.

“How about I take you out to breakfast instead?”

Len gave him a sour look, they agreed that this would be sex only and not a relationship; he didn’t do relationships.  “What?” Barry asked innocently, “shouldn’t a good boy take his favorite daddy out to breakfast?”

“Favorite?” Len growled.  His stomach lurched, his chest tightened, he thought he was Barry’s only daddy, “I better be your only daddy!”

“I… I am your good boy.”

“All mine, no one else?”

Barry blinked twice, seemingly surprised by Len’s reaction as Len was himself, “I am all yours, no one else’s.”

“Good,” Len finally felt like he could breath again as he got off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, “let me get someone to clean us up.”

Barry waited patiently, allowing Len to clean them up and when he was finished, lay the damp wash cloth over the trash can.  He curled back up with Barry and laid his had on the crook of Barry’s neck and shoulder, “Go back to sleep Barry, I will wake us up at 8AM then we can go to breakfast.”


End file.
